Rucas-You Belong With Me
by Ari-ANA Hope
Summary: This is my first story. It is a oneshot, I thought it would be cool to write a oneshot for Rucas based on that song because I haven't seen one yet. I love girl meets world and I hope it goes on to season 4!


_Hi everyone this is my first story and I hope you like it. It is a Rucas story based off of Taylor Swift-You belong with me._

 _I do not own Girl Meets world even though if I did I would die of excitement. I am a Rucas author but I will take requests._

Taylor Swift- You Belong With Me

 **You're on the phone with your girlfriend**

 **She's upset, she's going off about something that you said**

 **'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

Lucas's POV

"Missy, what's wrong it was a simple joke, why can't you understand?!"

"I'm sorry if you can't understand a JOKE but can't you at least try and understand how I feel?"

"Ok, then I guess I'll see u at school then!"

Riley's POV

I hear your muffled shouting as Missy brings you down.

So, when your get off the phone I text you and say:

 _You ok?_

 **Tired of drama**

 _I'm sorry. :(_

I wanted to say more but it's almost dinner time for you so I see you leave and I think about what I almost sent you.

I love you.

 **I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.**

 **I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**

 **And she'll never know your story like I do**.

Riley's POV

I'm listening to this new song that came out for cuddle bunnies my favorite band since I was 5 years old! I'm dancing around in my bunny pajamas and thinking about all the ways I know you better then her.

Lucas's POV

I just finished dinner but I want check up on Riley and she's dancing in her pajamas and I can't help thinking that she's the cutest thing I've ever seen! But what can I do? I'm dating someone else but I can't help thinking how she's always been there ever since the start.

 **But she wears short skirts**

 **I wear T-shirts**

 **She's cheer captain**

 **And I'm on the bleachers**

 **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

 **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

Riley's POV

I can't help also thinking about how we're different because I'm more modest and super clumsy but I still hoped you would know that I'm the one that you've been looking for.

Lucas's POV

All of a sudden Riley seems upset but I can't bring myself to ask her why. I wish I could tell her how I think she belongs with me.

 **If you could see**

 **That I'm the one**

 **Who understands you.**

 **Been here all along.**

 **So, why can't you see**

 **You belong with me,**

 **You belong with me.**

Riley's POV

I know you cared for her but she doesn't appreciate all you can give because I understand you. One day you will belong with me!

 **Walk in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans**

 **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**

 **Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**

 **"Hey, isn't this easy?"**

Lucas's POV

I see you on the park bench reading and talking to everyone and I think how sweet and goofy you are and how easy this is.

Riley's POV

You've got your favorite pair of jeans that are worn out because you wear them so much.

I'm thinking to myself "HEY isn't this easy?"

 **And you've got a smile**

 **That could light up this whole town.**

 **I haven't seen it in a while**

 **Since she brought you down.**

Lucas's POV

I'm so happy to be here on this park bench with you but I have to go meet missy. I give in just a little as a strand of your hair falls in front of your face and I put it back in place. But things can't last forever and the smile falls from my face as missy drives up and I have to head off.

Riley's POV

I'm so happy sitting here talking with Lucas but I notice his smile fall and missy call him and he runs up and hugs her while she sits there pleased that she has you but I know your better than that.

 **You say you're fine I know you better than that.**

 **Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

 **She wears high heels,**

 **I wear sneakers.**

 **She's cheer captain,**

 **And I'm on the bleachers.**

 **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

 **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

 **If you could see**

 **That I'm the one**

 **Who understands you,**

 **Been here all along.**

 **So, why can't you see**

 **You belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**

 **All this time how could you not know, baby?**

 **You belong with me,**

 **You belong with me.**

 **Oh, I remember you driving to my house**

 **In the middle of the night.**

 **I'm the one who makes you laugh**

 **When you know you're 'bout to cry.**

 **I know your favorite songs,**

 **And you tell me about your dreams.**

 **Think I know where you belong,**

 **Think I know it's with me.**

Riley's POV

You texted me saying you were fed up and I told you to come over, and we talked and laughed till morning. We listened to our favorite songs and we talked about our dreams.

 **Can't you see**

 **That I'm the one**

 **Who understands you?**

 **Been here all along.**

 **So, why can't you see**

 **You belong with me.**

 **Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**

 **All this time how could you not know, baby?**

 **You belong with me,**

 **You belong with me.**

Lucas's POV

I'm almost ready for PROM but I see that Riley is still in casual clothes so I text her:

 **You coming tonight**

 _No, studying_

 **Wish you were**

I decided if she came I would tell her the truth that I loved her.

Riley's POV

At the last minute my dad told me to go to the dance and I told myself I was going to tell him.

 **You belong with me**

 **Have you ever thought just maybe**

 **You belong with me?**

 **You belong with me.**

Riley and Lucas POV

(Both)

I need to talk to you …..

(Both)

You go first

Lucas's POV

Why don't we both go?

Riley's POV

Ok

RILEY AND LUCAS POV

(Both)

I LOVE YOU

Tell me how you like it.

Ari-ANA HOPE

I just looked up the blog that my guest said was the same as mine. I totally disagree I think it was the same song in a different style, but I guarantee that this story is not copied. I had not even heard about that blog til just now, because FF has not removed my story I think they agree that anyone doing this song will have a similar story to someone else who wrote about this song. I just wanted to enjoy writing but if you think about it how else would you write this story. All I did was switch Taylor Swift out with Riley Matthews, that's it nothing else. I will remove this story in a little bit if it continues to bother you. I value everyone's opinion, if I did not I wouldn't even be paying attention to these comments.

Ari-ANA

Hope


End file.
